Assassins: Book one
by Racheal141
Summary: In the heart of Rome, A young girl is trying to Survive by living in the streets and stealing her food but everything soon changes when she meets Ezio, an assassin for the brotherhood. Her whole world turns upside down and she must make the choice of either her life or her love.
1. Chapter 1

**Assassins: Book one **

The moon was high in the night sky. The wind blew a faint chill into the city. It was the perfect night for getting into trouble. I slid into the shadows as a large drunken man stumbled by. The smell of ale floated from his body causing me to pinch my nose from strong odor. _"This will be too easy!"_ I thought to myself, smiling as I stalked behind him in to shadows. A good thief always knew when the right time to strike. And I was a very good thief indeed. So I waited until he made his mistake of walking down the wrong ally.

He rounded the corner to his left, so I went right. I was in front of him now as I came around another corner to meet him head on. I hit him hard almost knocking him to the ground. My hand slid into his pocket and quickly slid back out with a bag full of coins.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you nasty whore."

He stumbled forward, once again on his way, not noticing that his pocket felt lighter than before. I went around a corner smiling to myself. "_That was too easy."_ There were many people on the cobblestone walkway, some hurry home and others going out for a few drinks but I knew better then to get cocky with myself. It's better to take what you need then risk getting caught trying to steal another purse. I needed to get something to eat anyway. I made my way to the docks and headed for the little river shop that was always open.

"Hello Cassandra, how are you tonight?"

The older gypsy lady voice was cool and soothing. It was always I joy to see her again.

"Hi Clarissa, I'm ok, I just need a few things."

"Slim pickings tonight or great?"

"Great."

"Well my dear, what is it that you need?"

"Bread, milk, cheese, and a few pieces of meat if you have any."

"Of course, of course. One minute."

I waited while Clarissa went to back and fetched the things I needed. She was quick as she went around with her business with speed and efficiency. Within a few minutes she returned with my things all wrapped in a small tan cloth. She handed them to me and I gave her the coin.

"What's all the food for?"

"Dimitri and I are celebrating my birthday tonight."

"Oh really now? And how old are ya?"

"Nineteen now."

"Well then you just wait one minute and I'll be right back."

She left without saying another word and returned with something in her hand.

"Here you go child."

She handed me something of a deep royal blue.

"It's an outfit I made myself. Just some pants and shirt nothing special."

"It's beautiful, but I can't accept this though."

"Yes you can, I need someone to show it off anyway."

"Thank you so much."

"Here come back here and try it on."

I went around to the back and walked in the open doorway where Clarissa was waiting for me.

"Right here."

She pointed to a little room with a curtain for a door. I walked in and she shut the curtain behind me. Quickly I replaced my old ragged trousers and light cotton shirt for the rich, royal blue outfit. First I slipped on the trousers then the black knee high boots. Next I put on the light weight, very soft and tan shirt. I left the strings above my breast that tightened the shirt loose and open, showing my tan, bare chest. I put on the blue shirt that went over it and walked out to where Clarissa was standing.

"It's a great fit."

"It's really comfortable and easy to move in."

"Perfect."

We walked back to the front of the shop and I grabbed my bag off the stand thankful that no one had taken it. People walked up and down the docks, some looked at me with curiosity and others went about their business paying me no attention. I thanked her once again and began to walk away when I saw the first snowflake of winter fall. _"Dimitri!" _I turned back around to the little shop.

"Do you have anything I can get for Dimitri? Winter will be cold this year and he needs new cloths anyway. He's getting to big."

She nodded her head and bent down, then handed me clothing from behind her bar. I paid her quickly and I noticed the coin purse felt lighter in my hands as I pushed it back into my pocket. But of course it felt lighter, I had just spent most of it. _ "At least we would be warm and our bellies would be full, for a little while anyway."_

"Dimitri? You here buddy? I have something for you."

I walked into the old a banded shake on the outskirts of the city. A small fire was going in what was left of the fire place and there was a pot of boiling water from the nearby creek. The roof was falling in and parts of it was already gone allowing the moon beams to shine in brightly. The stone walls were coming down also but they kept most of the wind out and the fire helped keep the inside warm. I walked around looking for Dimitri but he was nowhere to be found. _"He's probably out setting traps in the woods."_ I went to the fire place where a pot of water was boiling. I sat my bag down and got the meat and began chopping it up. When I was finished I dropped it all in the pot, then began adding plants that I knew would flavor the stew. I laid back on the small blanket that was on the floor waiting for the stew to get ready.

After laying there for a few minutes I got up and grabbed the coin purse. I took it to the farthest room, pulled out a loose brick and stuck the purse there.

"There, maybe we can finally start saving so we can get out of this place."

I went back into the front room and sat back down.

"Cassandra? You home?"

"In here."

I turned around as he walked into the front room. His black hair, so much like my own, was wild: sticking out all over his head. His blue eyes were bright and large, shinning in the moonlight. He was young, only ten but he was smart and he knew his way around the woods.

"What's that?"

He looked down at the bag he was holding, then lifted it up high, all the time with an enormous smile plastered on his face.

"Rabbit."

"Skinned?"

"Yes. Did it when I was in the woods."

"Here I'll put it in the pot and keep it cooking. We can eat on this for a couple of days. I also have some bread and cheese."

"It smells amazing already."

He sat down beside me and helped me cut up the meat to add to the pot. When we finished we both went down to the stream to wash off our hands. We came back and I stirred the pot while Dimitri cut two slices of bread off and two wedges of cheese.

"Cassandra, where did you get that outfit?"

"Clarissa. You know the gypsy from the docks. She gave it to me for my birthday."

"Oh."

He looked down and returned back to what he was doing.

"Here I have something for you to."

He looked up and smiled, eyes bright once more. I went over to the bag and dug out the winter cloths. A soft tan shirt and dark brown trousers with black boots.

"Here"

"Wow! Thank you so much."

He stood up and ran into the back room. When he came out he was dressed with his hair somewhat smoothed down.

"It's a little big."

"You'll grow into it. It was the only pair that she had."

He came up and hug me around my waist tightly, his head only coming to my chest. I wrapped my arms around him protectively.

"Come on. Let's eat."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

People walked about the open market, each putting their back to the freezing wind. I walked out, knowing this wasn't a good place to work in but I was desperate. So I walked through the streets looking and waiting until the sun was hidden behind the black mountains in the distance. There was not enough people to make a clean steal so I took my chance with a young women walking in a large crowd. I walked through the group calmly. I was close enough to smell her perfume and feel the softness of her garments. I slipped my hand into her pocket and pulled out a few coins. I walked away but before I rounded the corner she screamed.

"Help! I've been robbed!"

"There in the blue."

Instinctively I took off running: I could not be caught. So I ran as hard and as fast as I could. Twisting and turning through multiple streets, down alley ways, hoping that no one was after me anymore. Hoping no one would catch me. I couldn't afford that, Dimitri couldn't afford that. I stopped. I couldn't hear the heavy footsteps of the pursuers. My breath came in short, hallow gasps.

"You know that stealing is wrong."

I quickly turn around at the sound of his voice, heavy with an Italian accent. His hood hid his eyes, shadowing half of his face. His predominate jaw lane was covered in thin black hair. His lips carved perfectly. He stood at least six foot two, towering over me with broad shoulders and muscles that could crush me easily.

"What does it matter to you? It doesn't concern you."

His lips curved up in a sweet smile, reveling straight, white teeth. He shifted his body and suddenly grabbed the coins from my hand.

"This does concern me when you are stealing from innocent people who have done nothing to you in order to have you take from them what they have worked so hard to get. You should be very careful on what you do, the city is becoming very unsafe."

"What do you mean unsafe?"

"That's none of your concern."

"It is when I am in danger. When my family is in danger."

"If I were you, I would get you and your family out of the city."

Just then the women came running up more out of breath then I was. Her face was red and her hair was messy from the wind. He didn't say anything but simply walked up to her and put the coins in her hand.

"I will take care of this criminal."

"Thank you, sir."

He turns back towards me, his face still shadowed from retreating sun. My first thought was to run, fear ran through my body, shaking my hands, teasing me with horrible thoughts. But if I did run I knew he would catch me just as effortless as he had the first time and without me even knowing.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be thinking of running. I know that look all too well. Now follow me."

He turned and began walking, expecting me to follow like a puppy but my pride got the better of me. I would not just obey a man because he was bigger or stronger than me, so I did run. I ran until I reached the docks outside the city wall and only then did I stop to catch my breath. I knew the city was unsafe, I had seen it firsthand how guards would beat people and take their things. Forcing them out of city limits or into poverty. Street rats and thieves got the worst of the guards torment. Being killed or imprisoned. He was right I had to get Dimitri out of the city, and I knew just how to do it.

"Dimitri, we need to talk."

"About what?"

The bright smile warmed my cold heart. I knew I would miss him more than anything. The way he would make a joke or his witty comments. A deep pain burned my chest as I fought back the tears that were about to spill over.

"Come with me."

We walked for almost two hours to reach our destination. When we got there the moon was high in the sky and the stares shinned brightly. We stopped in front of a small wagon pulled by two black horses.

"Dimitri, you have to leave."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at me, all the light from his eyes were gone. His face was expressionless, as if trying to hide something.

"You're leaving Dimitri. You are leaving to go and live with our cousins in Franc. You can't stay here anymore, I can't let you live like this. You deserve to be happy and have a wonderful education something I can't give you."

"Cassandra, I am happy. I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you."

"You can't, don't you see, it's not safe here anymore. You can't live like this anymore. I will not allow you to suffer because of me."

Tears streamed down his face, sweet blues eyes red and swollen. He ran into my arms, wrapping around me, refusing to let go.

"No please don't make me go, please. I want to stay here with you. Please!"

I pushed him away, forcing him to look at me. Warm wet tears stained my face and my hands shook violently.

"You have to. This wagon is stocked with food and clothing and it will leave here tonight with you on it. Dima will be with you on your journey to keep you safe until you reach our cousins house. Dimitri they are closing the borders and no one will be allowed to pass or trade for a long time. The city is unsafe for you now. I need you to safe."

"Why? What's happening?"

"Dimitri, just please go. Please be safe for me."

I pulled him to the wagon and Dima grabbed him by the arms hauling him up onto the seat next to him. He cried and pushed Dima, trying his hardest to get back to me but Dima held tight. I grabbed Dimitri's hand.

"We will together again."

The wagon took off, forcing me back, forcing me to release Dimitri's hand. I watched the wagon until I couldn't see it anymore. _"God, please let them make it across the border." _I sent up a silent prayer.

I had spent all the money I had left to make sure Dimitri had food and clothing for his journey but my stomach was growling loudly. I had two choices, I could either steal money or food or I could starve. I choose food. All I needed was some cheese and bread, milk I could get from Clarissa. She had a small goat that produced the sweetest milk. So I made my way to the open market, slowly moving through crowds and evaluating which merchant I could away from easily. I kept walking just looking and thinking of everything, guards walked about frequently, some pushing people around if they didn't get out of the way in time.

"I told you not to run."

I turn around once again to face the man that had caught me before. Still his face was shadowed from my view.

"Why waste your talent when you could put it to good use."

"What do you mean?"

He began walking away and half glanced back at me as if he wanted me to follow, so I did. We walked out of the open market and into the crowded street then quickly slipped into a smaller street with less people.

"Can you climb?"

I nodded unsure why he had asked. He took off in a sprint and with great ease scaled up a tall building. I followed him but with difficulty. He handed me his hand and pulled me up.

"I have a feeling that I can trust you..?"

"Cassandra."

"Well Cassandra, I have a feeling that I can trust you. That maybe you can be a very valuable asset to the brotherhood."

"The brotherhood?"

He was silent as if thinking deeply about something as we stood there on the edge of the rooftop.

"Have you ever heard of The Assassin's brotherhood?"

"No."

"It's an underground group of assassin's that fight to protect this domain from the Templars, a group set out to control the world. The war between the Templars and Assassins have been raging for centuries. Each one of us fighting and killing for the greater good of mankind. Neither of us gaining any ground."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"We need all the help we can get. You have a talent and that is why you interest me."

He walked away a little then looked back at me, reveling half of his attractive face.

"If you're willing to be part of something bigger then yourself, follow me, if not then go home."

I wanted more, I wanted to be apart something important instead of just being little and doing so little. To stop stealing and begging. I didn't want to be a pathetic girl anymore, so I followed him. We walked or rather ran across buildings and streets, him teaching me new things and how to handle my body weight evenly so that I wouldn't lose my balance. We finally reached a building, just as normal as the rest but when we went inside it led underground into a very large room with a bridge crossing over a small pond.

"Here you will train every day and do missions that will help our cause. Doing things such as helping people or in some cases killing someone."


End file.
